


dandelion boy

by pressedpeachpits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry's POV, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, this is just a really sad drabble okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedpeachpits/pseuds/pressedpeachpits
Summary: He was yellow like dandelions and you were red like blood. But now he’s gone, and your blood is turning darker and darker.





	dandelion boy

“Who’s Cedric, your boyfriend?” He asks.

_Yeah,_ you want to say, _He is. Was. But they took him away from me._

You’re freshly fifteen with a broken heart, walking down familiar hallways with unfamiliar feelings. He doesn’t pull you into a corner and kiss you until you’re breathless anymore, or push little notes into your hand with a smile when he passes by. You don’t have a reason to sneak out late at night anymore, no lover to meet in secret places. When you go to Hogsmead you don’t buy candy for anyone anymore, even when there’s a sale on his favorite chocolates.

You kiss her not because you like her, but because you want to touch something he once touched. Your heart breaks every morning when he leaves you again, living only in a world of dreams now; the closest you can get to him now is through her lips. You feel nothing.

You try to comfort yourself with the thought that he died nobly, that he would be proud of what you’re doing now, that you’re teaching others how not to end up like him. It feels like poison though. You should have known this would happen, should have prepared him for what was coming. But you didn’t. And now you’re alone and empty with no warmth at your side anymore.

He was yellow like dandelions and you were red like blood. But now he’s gone, and your blood is turning darker and darker.

“That’s my son!”

_That’s my love._

**Author's Note:**

> sobsobsob i hope you liked this


End file.
